


late night visitor

by imaderice



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: “No offense, but this is one fucking ugly cat,” Yang spoke from her bed.“Gambol is not ugly,” She growled, her ears back and flat against her head.Yang blinked at her; eyebrows raised in surprise. Feisty. I like her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	late night visitor

Nighttime has always been a luxury for Yang, working from five in the morning to six in the evening and attending night class from seven-thirty to midnight. It’s a hectic schedule for her, one that she hardly finds time for herself. By the time she would reach the apartment she shared with her sister, she would either pass out in her bed or on the couch. Most of the time it was the latter.

But tonight, she gathered up all the remaining energy she had, which wasn’t a lot, mind you, to actually make her way towards her bedroom, shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her shoes. She collapsed on the soft haven that is her bed, rolling onto her back as slumber took over her entire being. She didn’t want to wake up with a kink in her neck for once.

Yang is usually a heavy sleeper, not much can get her to wake up in the middle of the night other than the urge to take a piss. You could blow an airhorn right next to her ear and she would simply throw a pillow at you and turn her back, snuggling underneath the covers. Her sister, Ruby, even poured a bottle of water on her face once in hopes of waking the blonde Suffice to say, she woke up to wet pillows and covers. For a moment, her sleep-filled mind had thought she drooled so much it left her bed drenched.

It wasn’t any of those that woke her that night though, from her pleasant dreams of riding her precious motorcycle and traveling all over the country. In fact, she was startled to find herself face to face with a very distinct-looking cat, with a curved body, large ears, and short, curly hair that feel like lambs’ coats to the touch. Adding to its unique look, the little guy has an egg-shaped head and large, high-set ears. It was very different from the usual cats that Yang had seen over the years.

The black cat sat on top of her torso, her forelegs pushing in and out on her chest, alternating with its left and right paw. Yang winced when a claw made contact with her skin, it stung obviously, but it didn’t hurt that much. She was just surprised is all.

“Where the hell did you come from?” The blonde queried to no one in particular. The cat slowly blinked at her, mewling.

For Yang, she didn’t know if the Maidens intended for it to happen or it was pure fucking coincidence to find a girl with short black hair to stumble through her window. Yang didn’t notice her at all up until the intruder had hit her foot on the windowsill and fell face-first into the dark room with a loud thump. Surprisingly, the stranger did not make a sound when she fell.

“Gambol,” She hissed, crouched down low as she looked around the room, oblivious of the fact that it was currently occupied. “Gambol, get back here.”

The cat let out a loud mewl and the stranger’s head snapped towards Yang’s direction, her short hair swayed at the action, bright amber eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Yang noticed half of her was shaved. The blonde wasn’t going to lie, the woman was incredibly pretty, gorgeous even and she’s in her room. She couldn’t remember the last time she had someone that beautiful inside her room.

When she thought about it for a moment, she actually can recall a certain short woman with heterochromia. Yang shook her head of the thought and brought her attention back to the situation at hand. A pretty girl sneaking into her room and a very weird looking cat on her chest.

“No offense, but this is one fucking ugly cat,” Yang spoke from her bed.

The woman froze, it was then Yang saw the pair of cat ears on top of her head, standing tall and stiff. Slowly, the short-haired girl turned towards the blonde’s direction, eyes wide. Despite the dark, the moon gave off enough light into the room for Yang to see her face turn a bright red. Neither of them said a word, even when the blonde sat up on her bed or when Gambol curled onto her lap, purring. The stranger opened her mouth only to close it a second later, for a moment she struggled to either say something or to keep quiet. Amber eyes glanced at the cat on Yang’s lap then to the window, contemplating whether to leave behind her pet Cornish Rex. It was then she realized what the blonde said.

“Gambol is not ugly,” She growled, her ears back and flat against her head.

Yang blinked at her; eyebrows raised in surprise. _Feisty. I like her._

“Well, sorry uh…” Yang trailed off as she scratched her head.

“Blake,”

“Well, Blake,” The blonde took the cat on her lap into her arms, shuffling her way towards the edge of the bed and handed the cat to Blake. “Sorry for calling her ugly.”

The Fauna took Gambol from her, the cat not bothered at all by the exchange and had even purred once she was in Blake’s arms, nuzzling their face against hers. It looked absolutely adorable; Yang had to admit. It made her miss her own pet, a corgi named Zwei.

“I’m guessing the cat is yours,” Yang stated scratching her cheek.

“Yes,” Blake nodded as she stood, her ears turned to the side. The blonde had to take note of how adorable it looked. “I’m uh…sorry for going into your room like this, I thought that you worked late into the night.”

Yang cocked her head to the side, eyes brunched up in confusion at her words. It suddenly clicked in the blonde’s mind that Gambol probably visits her room a lot and Blake had to come and fetch her room.

“How long has the little troublemaker been sneaking into my room?” The blonde asked

“Ever since I moved in from the floor above a few days ago,” Blake answered with a soft whisper, cheeks tinted pink. “You should really close your window at night, someone might come in here to steal instead of getting back their mischievous cat.”

“I wouldn’t mind keeping it open if it means I get to meet you,” Yang says, and she wishes she hadn’t. Her cheeks flared a deep red, cursing her lack of sleep for the honesty.

Blake smiles, cheeks equally as red. “You don’t need your window open at night for us to meet,” She says, pushing her hair behind her ear, gaze turned to the side at nothing, only to hide her blush.

“I’d like that,”


End file.
